A Traveler, a Swallowtail, and a Celebrity
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji's traveler friend becomes manipulated by Uva into becoming famous as he steals others attributes; while Gotou doubts Eiji's effectiveness as OOO. Plot At the Cous Coussier, while hanging his boxers out to dry, Eiji meets his old friend the world traveling blogger Keisuke Tsukuba who has come to Japan to find a publisher for his work. Though Eiji helps him find a publisher, Tsukuba is turned down in favor of a better writer named Kotaro Sawada as he fakes taking it in stride. However, Tsukuba is found by Uva who uses him to create a Shiro Yummy that sucks out Sawada's talent and molts into the Ageha Yummy, transferring the talent into Tsukuba. After Ankh contacts him, Eiji finds the Ageha Yummy and becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight him before it escapes just as Shintaro arrives to express his annoyance with him. Reporting to Kougami of Kamen Rider OOO's failure to eliminate the Yummy, Shintaro is upset when Kougami gives him a newly developed Candroid to give to Eiji. On his way out, Shintaro meets Maki who suggests that he prove that he is more suited to protect the world than Kamen Rider OOO. Later, in response to Tsukuba's desire to outdo the Meguro Masaji comedy duo, the Ageha Yummy attacks them and sucks one of the comedians of his talent. Seeing a trail of pollen, Eiji and Ankh follow it to the Yummy before being ambushed by Gamel who wants Mezool's Medals back. Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider OOO Takatorartar and runs off in the middle of their fight as the Greeed manages to get Mezool's Tako Medals. Arriving just as Shintaro gets the other comedian out of harm's way, getting hurt by the Ageha Yummy in the process, Kamen Rider OOO transforms into Takakirietar to clip the Ageha Yummy's wings. But as Kamen Rider OOO is about to destroy the Yummy, Shintaro fires his bazooka at them both. Elsewhere, Hina attends the travel talk show that Tsukuba is hosting in place of Meguro Masaji. She realizes that something is wrong just before seeing Uva and recognizing him as he assumes his Greeed body to silence her. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri **Legs - Batta, Cheetah *'Combos Useds:' **Tatoba Combo, Takatorartar, Takakirietar Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Manager: *Editor: *DJ: *Presenter: *Event Producer: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***Two Tora Medals ***One Cheetah Medal **Blue ***Two Unagi Medals ***(-Two Tako Medals) *The episode title refers to Tsukuba Keisuke, Ageha Yummy, and Tsukuba's desire. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Drenched, the Past, and the Scorching Combo, A Fist, an Experiment, and a Super Bike, A Traveler, a Swallowtail, and a Celebrity and An Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo. DSTD08613-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08613-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢旅人とアゲハ蝶と有名人｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢旅人とアゲハ蝶と有名人｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes